


Dorm Rooms Really Should be Lockable

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Carmilla wishes their door locked, and finding out an alternate solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Rooms Really Should be Lockable

The first time Laura and Carmilla start seriously making out, LaFontaine happens to stop by, and of course walks in without knocking. The bio major is flustered and embarrassed, both humans are. Carmilla glares at the short redhead, willing them to leave, but it turns out they need to talk about supernatural stuff and it can't wait.

\-- 

They're pressed against the kitchenette's sink, happily discovering just how vocal Carmilla can make Laura be; when Perry bursts in with a stake, the pair glad they're still mostly clothed. The curly-haired floor don quickly realizes what she walked into and stutters out an apology before sprinting out of the room. Carmilla grumbles about manners and decency and gingers and courtesy and politeness and LOCKS ON DOORS for the next few days, Laura ceases to find it amusing after a few hours.

\--

"What's that for?" Laura asks as Carmilla props the stool against the dorm room door.   
"Uninvited company, particularly of the redheaded variety." She growls, gently taking Laura's chin in hand. The dirty blonde kisses her hungrily, quickly shedding her button-up as they move to a bed.

Carmilla is slowly teasing her way down Laura's body, the girl thrashing and moaning and begging her 'please', her voice working the vampire up even more. In response she makes her own voice a low gravely purr.   
"Want me to stop, Cutie?"  
"Nooo." Laura whines loudly.  
"Laura?!" It's the voice of the tall TA, knocking frantically on the door and jiggling the knob, but the stool holds firm.  
"Danny." Laura gasps. "Danny, it's-" She's cut off as the door crashes open, bending 2 of the stool legs. Carmilla curses in another language, pulling the blankets over them.  
"That's it, Dead Girl-" Danny grabs the blanket to tear off them, pulling a wooden pencil from her back pocket.  
"Danny, no, I'm fine, she didn't bite me, I'm not hurt, everything's fine!" The pair on the bed are clutching the blanket to their necks, but Laura pulls it down slightly to show the lack of bite marks. There are hickeys, but no puncture wounds.  
"So she's not killing you." Danny states, still holding the pencil at the ready.   
"You and the rest of the Dimwit Squad are killing me." Carmilla growls.  
"Oh. Oh." Realization that this is exactly what it looks like dawns on Danny's face, along with a blush.  
"Danny, I still care about you, and I know you still care about me, but- is that a stake?" Laura interrupts herself, noticing what Carmilla has been glaring at for the last few seconds. Suddenly the graphite end catches fire and Danny startles before shaking it, the flame going out. Laura elbows Carmilla with a frown, the vampire giving her a 'what? I didn't do it' look.  
"I'm gonna go now." Danny turns to leave. "Oh, um, can I borrow a sock?"  
"Uh, okay." Laura responds, confused. She glances at her girlfriend, who just shrugs, equally confused. She directs her old TA to her clean socks, the upperclasswoman grabbing a single sock before leaving, thankfully shutting the door after herself.  
"Care to continue?" Carmilla murmurs, her lips on Laura's ear.  
"Mmmm. First- first you need to apologize. And promise to never light something someone is holding on fire again." Laura crosses her arms. "Don't give me that look, I have video documentation of you lighting a book on fire with your brain, and Danny and I are both human."  
"It's called pyrokinesis, and I told you I'm not a nice vampire. I didn't light her hair or anything, just tried to convince her to not walk around with the means to kill me in her pocket." Carmilla defends.  
"You convince people with words, Carmilla, lighting on fire is a threat. Or possibly assault." A second later she cuddles up to her chilly girlfriend, the brunette holding her close. "You don't have to worry about Danny taking me. I chose you. I love you."  
"I love you too. I trust you, Cupcake. I don't trust her to not take me away from you forever if she gets mad." Carmilla explains in a whisper, stroking Laura's cheek. "I don't ever want to hurt you like that again." They jump as Laura's cell goes off. "Leave it." Carmilla growls as Laura ignores her and grabs it anyway.  
"Danny says next time put a sock on the doorknob."  
"Why?"  
"I dunno. We can ask Perry or LaFontaine later."

\--

Laura blushes and Carmilla glowers as LaF tries not to laugh at them.  
"So _you're_ too naïve, and _you're_ too old to know about the sock on the doorknob?" They giggle, pointing at the girls in turn.   
"Apparently so, so spill." Carmilla replies in a low, dangerous tone, Laura glaring at her.  
"It's like a 'do not disturb' sign." LaF explains. "It means 'don't come in I'm having sex'." They blush slightly. "Uh, I could, if you want I could run through how two humanoids with vaginas have safe sex, I know Health Services can be kind of intimidating." All three blush at the idea of discussing their sex life.   
"If we have questions, we'll ask you." Carmilla states quickly before fleeing the room, Laura following. 


End file.
